The Song Remains the Same
by Lintilla
Summary: An AU supposing what if it were Rhys and Ianto that formed an intimate friendship instead of Jack and Gwen?
1. Chapter 1

_I had a dream. Crazy dream. _

Rhys watched from his car as his fiancé walked casually with a young man in a finely tailored suit. His suspicions were immediately raised as no one working for the police had that kind of fashion sense and grace. Despite Gwen's many warnings, Rhys still liked to make flat foot jokes whenever he could, so it was particularly strange that she was accompanying a man that would not be caught dead in a uniform. When he followed them to a warehouse, he quickly lost sight of their vehicle and pulled over to look around. Luckily, when he was approached by the men running the dubious organization, he was able to concoct a story about wanting to take over their haulage needs. Once inside, he learned information and saw sights that changed his view of not only his fiancé but the world itself.

Gwen and Ianto watched from the sidelines nervously wondering why Rhys was there.

"I swear, he has nothing to do with this," Gwen told Ianto unconvincingly.

Ianto replied in a reassuring tone, "I know that. He may have followed us. Didn't you say he worked in haulage? Maybe the bloke from this morning was one of his drivers."

Gwen's face fell. "That makes sense. Ianto, I'm going in there."

Ianto grabbed her arm. "I don't think that's a good idea. Any indication that he's been sent in will put him in danger. Try calling his mobile and ask him to meet you at your flat. That'll give him an excuse to leave, if he needs it."

As Rhys stood in shock watching the poor chained up creature, his mobile rang. Gwen nervously asked him if he could meet her at home as soon as possible and was relieved when he said it would be no problem. Using it as a way out, Rhys announced that his girlfriend needed him.

Gwen closed her mobile and turned to Ianto, "That seemed to work. He said he can meet me right away. Do you have any retcon?"

"Maybe it's time you tell him. I don't how much longer you can keep this secret especially now that he's involved."

"What about Jack?"

"Leave that to me." Ianto answered confidently.

Soon, Rhys left the warehouse and went back home deciding Gwen better have a damn good explanation for what he just saw. He arrived at the flat with Gwen joining him a few minutes later.

"So, care to explain any of this?"

Gwen sighed, "Do you believe in aliens?"

"I do now!" Rhys shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Those blokes at the warehouse had a giant one they were cutting up. Gwen, what are you involved in?"

"I don't work for the police anymore; I work for Torchwood. We track aliens and try to keep Cardiff safe. Those men at the warehouse are selling alien meat and we need to stop them. What did you tell them?"

Rhys leaned back on the counter trying to absorb everything he had just been told. "I said that I wanted to take over driving for them. The man that died this morning was one of my workers, he was moonlighting for them."

Gwen smiled, "That's just what Ianto thought."

"Ianto, is he that young bloke I saw you with, the good looking one?"

"Yes, you don't have to worry, we're just friends."

Rhys let out a big laugh. Gwen indignantly put her hands on her hips. "What's so funny?"

"I love you, sweetheart. You're smart and beautiful, but I know you're not cheating on me with a man that looks like a male model. Someone as pretty as him is either gay or dating a beauty queen."

The oddest flash of jealousy hit Gwen; she had never heard Rhys talk about a man as pretty before. She immediately pushed the thought out of her head and replied, "Well, come with me and you can meet the rest of the team including his boyfriend."

* * *

><p>"No. Absolutely not." Jack sternly told Ianto.<p>

In Jack's office, Ianto approached his lover and gently wrapped his arms around his waist. "I know this isn't ideal, but he's a good man and much smarter than he looks. Besides, it'll be better for Gwen having someone to support her."

Jack was weak against Ianto when he spoke in that voice. "Fine, but only because he has an in with this mission. If he gives us any trouble, I'm retconning him."

Ianto leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Jack's lips. "I love it when you take charge."

"How about tonight I show you just how _authoritative_ I can be?"

"Yes, sir," Ianto purred as they kissed again. Jack moved to deepen the embrace but they were interrupted by Myfanwy screeching at Gwen and Rhys descending into the base.

Striding out of his office, Jack announced himself, "Rhys Williams, welcome to Torchwood. I hear you have some information for us."

When he reached the main Hub, he held out his hand and strongly gripped Rhys', "Captain Jack Harkness, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Gwen began introducing him to the rest of the team, "This is Toshiko Sato, our computer genius. This is Owen Harper, oh I'm sorry, _Dr._ Owen Harper. And this is Ianto Jones, the man you said looked like a male model," Gwen added teasingly.

Ianto blushed and Rhys shook his hand, smiling, "I'm just not used to Gwen working with good looking people. I mean, have you met her friend, Andy?"

Gwen smacked his arm in response, "Rhys!"

Jack, feeling insecure about his base being invaded and his lover being complimented, wrapped a possessive arm around Ianto's waist as he spoke, "So, tell us everything you know."

* * *

><p>As Ianto and Rhys, hands bound, were brought out onto the main floor near the giant space whale, Rhys heard Ianto whisper to him, "Be calm, don't make any sudden movements. Only one of them is armed."<p>

Rhys nodded in understanding, amazed at how calm the young man was. When the lead criminal, Dale, announced he had captives, Rhys prayed that Gwen would not do anything rash. Unfortunately, she walked out from her hiding spot and Rhys knew someone was going to get shot. Unsurprisingly, the gun was immediately turned on him and he closed his eyes when he heard the loud bang. He opened his eyes again when he felt no pain and saw Ianto lying at his feet, bleeding; the young man had taken a bullet for him.

Immediately, Jack leapt from his hiding place and returned fire, shooting the gun out of Dale's hand. The rest of the team rounded up the men, but the creature, startled by the gunfire, was thrashing violently. However, Rhys paid little attention as he knelt down to make sure Ianto was alive. He let out a sigh of relief when the man sputtered and then looked up at Rhys, smiling. "Are you alright, Mr. Williams?"

"I'm fine, but you could've been killed," Rhys replied in exasperation.

"All part of the job."

* * *

><p>Back at the Hub, Ianto was laid out on the autopsy table as Owen finished treating his wound. Luckily, the bullet had only pierced his shoulder and there would not be any lasting damage. Jack was at his side, holding his hand as Rhys and Gwen were looking down from the curved staircase. Gwen noticed Rhys staring at the young man intently and could sense his guilt. She then took his arm and jokingly told Ianto, "Next time, let him take the bullet."<p>

Ianto gazed up tenderly at Rhys and smiled, "A civilian? Never."

Rhys returned his gaze and Gwen could swear she saw a slight blush fill his round cheeks. Jack also noticed the exchange and made a show of kissing Ianto before saying, "Never let it be said that Ianto Jones doesn't care about the people of Cardiff."

Gwen asked Rhys to wait on the surface while she finished up things in the Hub. Once he left, she went to Jack's office and sighed, "Maybe it would be best if I retcon him. This had to be a harrowing experience."

Jack nodded in agreement, "I think you're right. We don't want him in any danger."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Ianto standing in the doorway, "I think he can handle it. Gwen, he loves you and you deserve someone that understands your life and what you deal with. This might just be the painkillers talking, but he was incredibly brave today and erasing all that doesn't seem fair."

Unseen by Ianto, Jack's hand tightened into an angry fist and Gwen's jaw clenched; however, she nodded and told him she would consider it, but when she left to join Rhys, she brought retcon with her. Gwen found Rhys, sitting, eating an ice cream cone while gazing happily at the sky. When she sat down, he spoke, "It's amazing. There's this whole universe out there and nobody knows about it. I feel . . . special; special because I'm part of it now."

A wave of guilt washed over Gwen and she knew that she could not go through with retconning him. Rhys chuckled as he continued, "So what now, Gwen? Do you have an alien machine that'll wipe my memory?"

Gwen laughed as she replied, "Actually, it's a pill, but I told Jack that I wouldn't use it. You understand me now."

Rhys gave her a small kiss that tasted of ice cream. Later that evening, Rhys said something that nearly made her reconsider, "So Ianto is really dating Jack?"

Gwen flinched at his tone, "Yes, don't you think they make a lovely couple?"

Rhys shrugged, "I don't know; I think he's a bit too old. Also, Ianto should be with a good Welshman."

Cautiously, Gwen asked, "Is there someone you have in mind?"

"Actually, Banana Boat's nephew is gay. I bet they would hit it off."

Gwen laughed, "I don't think Ianto is going to leave Jack Harkness for anyone related to Banana Boat."

"I can set up a date, you never know."

Gwen laughed even harder but inside was worrying about how much thought Rhys was giving to her young coworker.

* * *

><p>As soon as Gwen left his office, Jack launched himself at Ianto. Still slightly disoriented, Ianto asked between kisses, "What's gotten into you? Tosh and Owen haven't even left yet."<p>

Jack pulled back and gazed deeply into Ianto's eyes, "I almost lost you today; a few inches over and you'd be gone. Besides, I don't like the thought of other men tying you up; that privilege belongs to me exclusively."

"I've never seen you so possessive," Ianto replied in a low, husky voice.

Grinning slightly, Jack answered, "Oh, you have no idea how far I'll go to protect what's mine."

Ianto felt his heart race as he sank into Jack's muscular arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Gwen and Jack's chagrin, Rhys and Ianto kept in touch. It turns out they both loved the same beer and football team making Ianto a natural fit for pub outings with Rhys and his mates. After the stresses of saving the world and enduring Jack as a lover, Ianto jumped at the chance to have some semblance of a normal life. One evening as Rhys was preparing snacks for the big match, Gwen asked absently who was coming.

"Banana, Gareth, a few blokes from work, and Ianto." Rhys answered nonchalantly.

Gwen spun around and exclaimed, "Ianto? Is Jack coming too?"

Rhys shrugged, "I don't know. Yan didn't mention it."

Gwen cringed at Rhys' nickname for the archivist and hoped that Jack would be along to remind everyone that Ianto was not available. As usual Banana Boat arrived first and was shouting idiotically; however, he was not alone. Accompanying him was a rather beautiful man looking to be about 20 years old. He had blond hair like banana but that is where the similarities ended. He was tall and lean more closely resembling a Swedish model than a Welsh football fan.

Pulling Rhys aside, she asked in a harsh whisper, "Is that Banana's nephew?"

Rhys grinned, "Yep, his name's Trevor. He goes to university; Banana says he's real sharp."

"Did you invite him to meet Ianto?" Gwen asked accusingly.

Rhys put his hands up in defense, "Hey, if they happen to get along, then who are we to stand in the way?"

As two more men arrived, Rhys went over to greet them and Gwen changed her mind instead hoping that Jack would not come. When it came to Ianto, the immortal had shown a very non-51st century streak of jealousy. However, her fears were confirmed when the door opened and in walked Ianto with Jack nearly glued to his side. Rhys and his mates greeted the young man warmly, and Rhys made a special point of introducing him to Trevor. Jack was taken aback by the young man's beauty and flashed his megawatt smile.

"Captain Jack Harkness. It's a pleasure to meet you," Jack unabashedly cooed.

Ianto only rolled his eyes and followed Rhys into the kitchen. Gwen could not quite make out what they were saying but was taken aback when Rhys laughed loudly in an almost flirtatious way Gwen did not know he was capable of.

Stepping into the room, Gwen wiped the suspicion from her face and cheerfully asked, "What's so funny?"

Rhys, who was still laughing, answered, "Oh, it's . . . nevermind, you'd have to have been there."

Rhys looked at Ianto and the two burst out laughing again making Gwen twitch in frustration. Once the match began, Jack was still chatting up Trevor while Ianto sat with Rhys and his mates, concentrating on the telly. Gwen sat in the back and had a beer, waiting for the night to be over.

Jack grinned widely; the boy in front of him was perfect: he was smart, funny, and insanely beautiful. He had an adorable habit of licking his lips right as Jack was speaking like he was begging for the captain to lean in and kiss him. Trevor laughed sweetly at another one of Jack's suggestive jokes and touched his arm playfully. In his lilting accent, he spoke, "I'm not much of a football fan but I came 'cause Banana asked. Maybe we could get outta here and get a drink?"

Jack was about to agree when cheering erupted from the other side of the room and the men jumped to their feet in excitement. Suddenly, reality came rushing back to him when he saw Rhys hug Ianto as the young man smiled and laughed. He realized that he had allowed his old habits to take control and he forgot why he had insisted on coming in the first place. When Rhys left his seat to refill the crisp bowl, Jack abandoned a confused Trevor and slid in next to Ianto. By the time Rhys returned, Jack had taken his seat and had a possessive arm around Ianto's shoulders.

Throughout the rest of the match, Jack would make a show of kissing Ianto's neck or holding his hand whenever one of his friends would talk to him. When a visibly frustrated Ianto stood to use the toilet, Jack made his move. As Ianto exited the bathroom, Jack grabbed him and guided him to the bedroom, tumbling them both onto the bed. Forcefully pushing Jack away, Ianto breathlessly asked, "What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Jack countered as he lunged for Ianto again.

Ianto continued to hold him back. "First you insisted on coming with me tonight, then you spend all your time ogling that blond boy, and then you're practically dry humping me in front of my mates!"

Jack finally stopped and rolled off Ianto. With an exaggerated pout, he quickly concocted a convincing story, "I know how much you like football so I wanted to be part of it, but then I saw how much fun you were having and I didn't want to get in the way. Then I kind of lost it when I saw how sexy you were when you were happy. I'm sorry if I ruined your night."

Ianto knew he was no match against Jack's contrite face and he drew his lover into a soft kiss. As Jack deepened the kiss, he knew he could never tell Ianto the truth that he had come out of jealousy, got distracted by a pretty face, and then got jealous again. Deep down he knew it was ridiculous and rather selfish to be jealous of Ianto's friendship with Rhys, but with someone as special as Ianto, he was not taking any chances. As what happened with all his relationships, Ianto would either die young or someday realize he was in love with an emotionally crippled immortal and leave Jack behind.

Between kisses, Jack purred, "Let's go back to your place."

Ianto moaned as Jack nibbled at his ear, "What about the match?"

Jack slid his hand between Ianto's legs, "I'll make it worth your while."

Groaning, Ianto knew he would never be able to concentrate on football after Jack had touched him so he told him to go start the car and he would join him after saying goodbye. As Ianto gathered his jacket, Rhys stood and asked in a sad voice, "You're not staying?"

As their eyes met, Gwen thought they held their gaze for an unnecessarily long time before Ianto answered apologetically, "Sorry, Jack is waiting. I'll call you later."

When Ianto left, Rhys returned to his spot on the sofa, visibly annoyed and although it was quick, Gwen saw Banana Boat give him an encouraging nod and say, "Well, you tried."

With a sudden realization, Gwen figured out what Rhys' plan had really been. Once everyone had gone home and she was helping him clean, Gwen confronted her boyfriend, "Looks like Trevor and Ianto didn't hit it off."

Rhys sighed, "No, 'spose not, but he could hardly get a word in with Captain Amazing shamelessly flirting with him."

"You didn't bring him for Ianto, did you?"

A hint of panic flashed on Rhys' face before he answered, "What do you mean?"

"Trevor's a good looking lad, but we both know, he's not Ianto's type. I would say that he was more _Jack's_ type."

Rhys' panic was increasing as Gwen pressed on, "You knew Jack was coming with and you wanted him to meet Trevor. Rhys, were you trying to break up Jack and Ianto?"

Debating on whether or not to continue his denial, Rhys knew Gwen's inner copper was not going to let up so he confessed, "Jack is no good for him. He's too old and he flirts with anything that moves, and today was only more proof. He's only going to make Ianto miserable. I told him so myself because friends tell each other the truth."

Gwen was speechless as she tried to decide what she was more upset about: Rhys was trying to break up a happy couple or that he was way too invested in Ianto's romantic life. Either way, she was furious.

"Rhys! You are going to stop meddling with Ianto's life, or so help me I'll tell Jack what you and Banana were planning. I can honestly tell you there isn't a law enforcement agency in the country that can protect you from an irate Jack Harkness." Gwen then emphasized her point by walking into the bedroom and slamming the door. When she threw herself down on the bed in frustration, she felt a rush of relief when she smelled the distinct aroma of Jack's pheromones. She supposed that at the end of the day, Ianto would always choose Jack over Rhys and football; a fact she found particularly comforting.


	3. Chapter 3

After the match, Rhys made no more obvious attempts to interfere in Jack and Ianto's relationship, but he did not hide his dislike of Jack and his larger-than-life personality. Despite Gwen's worries about Rhys and Ianto, the major disruption to their wedding plans came in the form of an alien baby dwelling within her. Frantically, she called Rhys' mobile and told him he had to come home immediately. In the background, she could hear moans from the hung-over bachelor party attendees. Rhys was gathering his wits about him as he began looking around. Gwen cringed when she heard him ask, "Ianto, have you seen my keys?"

Ianto's annoyingly clear voice answered, "I put them by the door. I made coffee; have a cup before you go."

Petulantly, Gwen shouted, "Rhys! This is an emergency."

Rhys mumbled back to Ianto, "I'll take it with." He then told Gwen, "I'm on my way."

When Rhys did arrive, Gwen was frantic. Upon hearing what happened, Rhys immediately took out his mobile, "Ianto, something's happened to Gwen. Call Jack and Owen then come over."

Gwen pouted, "Why did you have to call him?"

"Gwen, you're carrying an alien, of course you have to call Torchwood."

"No, why did you call _him_?"

Rhys cocked his head in confusion, "Ianto's the best. He'll figure out what's going on and can even help reschedule the wedding. We can tell everyone you're ill; it's no problem."

Gwen smacked his arm with a dish towel, "I'm not rescheduling this wedding! What's the real reason you don't want to marry me?"

Rhys took Gwen into his arms and kissed her forehead, "Gwen, darling, you're hysterical. Of course I want to marry you; I love you."

As Rhys tried to comfort Gwen, the team came bursting into the flat. Upon seeing Gwen, Owen shouted, "What the fuck happened to you?"

"You tell me," Gwen yelled back.

Jack knelt down and examined her stomach, asking, "Did that creature bite you last night?"

"Yeah, actually it did."

"Well, there you go. Owen, can you remove this?"

Owen shrugged, "No problem. Let's get her back to the Hub and do a thorough exam."

Gwen glanced over to Rhys and saw Ianto quietly comforting him. "No, I'm getting married, on time, and then you can remove it."

Owen chuckled, "You're mad."

Ianto tried to reason with her, "Gwen, love, perhaps postponing would be a good idea. We have no idea if there will be an alien mate trying to claim this baby. I can even take care of the arrangements for you."

Gwen snarled back, "I bet you'd like that."

Jack, sensing the hostile tone in Gwen's voice, quickly intervened and took her to the bedroom. While she paced and fretted, he then told his team, "She's not thinking straight right now. I think the only way we can get through this is to have the wedding and then take care of everything tomorrow. Ianto can you go pick out a new dress, bigger?"

Ianto nodded, "No problem," Turning to Rhys, he added, "My father was a master tailor. He could tell a man's inseam just from his stride across the shop floor."

Before Jack could make the obligatory comment, Rhys chimed in, "Ooh, a family eye."

There was an indignant huff from Gwen in the bedroom as Ianto blushed making Jack's stomach churn in jealousy. When he escorted Ianto to the door, he made sure to give him a lingering kiss for luck.

* * *

><p>Just as Ianto predicted, the mother nostrovite came to the wedding demanding the return of her child and unleashing complete chaos and bloodshed. Since Ianto's main concern was Gwen's safety, he had the unfortunate task of interrupting the ceremony as Jack and Owen searched for the alien. Gwen's patience nearly boiled over when she heard Rhys' sister (whom she had always hated) whisper, "Isn't that Rhys' gay friend? He looks so good in a suit."<p>

While Tosh and Rhys kept guard, Gwen was sequestered in the bridal suite until they found the alien. Gwen could hardly keep herself from groaning when Ianto entered. _Probably looking to cancel the wedding, again_, Gwen thought. With his hands behind his back, the young man lurked in the way Gwen had come to despise. Finally, she could not hold it in any longer, "Ianto, I know things aren't perfect with you and Jack, but you have to leave Rhys and me alone."

When Ianto said nothing, she continued, "This wedding is happening so there's no point in trying to interfere."

Ianto kept walking until he was right behind Gwen and she added spitefully, "But I do have to admit that this is a lovely gown. Perhaps you missed your true calling."

When she turned around to face him, she screamed seeing a large set of dark fangs coming at her neck. The rest of the team, including Ianto, burst into the room and opened fire on the shape shifting alien, but the bullets seemed to have no effect as it fled.

* * *

><p>Owen stopped to give Rhys the singularity scalpel and brief instructions after which Ianto pulled him aside and handed him what looked like a sophisticated grenade, "Take Gwen and keep her safe. If you get cornered, push the red button and throw at the target. Once it hits a living creature, it'll attach and blow up within 5 seconds. Use it wisely."<p>

* * *

><p>While taking refuge in a barn, Rhys had no other option but to remove the alien fetus himself. Taking aim, he pushed the button on the singularity scalpel and hoped for the best. To both of their utter joy, the alien inside Gwen was destroyed and she was unharmed. Immediately after, the barn door opened and Ianto entered breathlessly saying, "Don't worry: Jack got it with the big gun. Are you alright, Gwen?"<p>

Gwen narrowed her eyes, "Rhys, it's the nostrovite. Use that grenade!"

Rhys held the weapon and looked cautiously over at Ianto who had his hands raised in defense. "Rhys, it's me. Please, be careful with that."

"Prove it," Rhys commanded while still holding up the grenade.

"What? Prove it? How?" Ianto asked nervously.

"Tell me what you think of Gwen."

Ianto shifted his weight and answered while avoiding Rhys' eyes, "Gwen is a bright, soulful person and-"

"No, Ianto: the truth," Rhys interrupted.

Ianto sighed and finally looked straight into Rhys' eyes, "She's going to make you miserable."

Rhys burst out laughing soon joined by Ianto and lowered his arm while Gwen looked at the two in confusion once again not getting the joke.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, the reception was in full swing with guests downing the retcon laced champagne. Jack, a naturally gifted dancer, could hardly wait to have his chance with the bride. As they danced, Jack grinned knowingly at Gwen. Finally, she burst, "What are you smirking at?"<p>

"Not only did Ianto save your life, he saved your wedding and you still tried to kill him. This jealous streak of yours is something else."

Gwen, looking over Jack's shoulder, returned his smirk, "I was under the influence of God-knows-what alien hormones as I tried to secure my mate. The question is: what are you going to blame your actions on when you do the same thing?"

Gwen then directed Jack's attention to the couple dancing behind them and could not help chuckling at his sudden attitude change. While the two had been dancing, they were unaware that Ianto had been led onto the dance floor by the groom. Banana, having been brushed off by Tosh once again, looked on in amusement and jokingly told some shocked guests that Ianto was an _old girlfriend_.

Ianto smiled, "Dancing with a man at your own wedding? That's very bold, Mr. Williams."

Rhys returned the smile, "What's the harm? They won't remember anything anyway."

"Only if I do my job right. Enjoy the honeymoon; being married to a Torchwood agent isn't exactly easy."

"Speaking of which: has he proposed yet?

"Not yet, but the night is young," Ianto answered sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious; if Gwen is going to make me miserable for the rest of my life, it's only fair that Jack ruins yours. Besides, Banana has fifty that says you'll turn him down."

"Are you sure Banana Boat doesn't have any more relatives you can tempt him with?" Ianto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He has a step sister with a bunion." Rhys laughed, "What will you do while I'm away?"

Ianto grinned, "Pizza, football, Jack . . . save the world a couple times."

Rhys chuckled, "Speaking of Jack; our dance is about to be cut short."

Sure enough Jack, who stopped dancing with Gwen as soon as he noticed Ianto with Rhys, approached the pair and took Ianto into his arms. Rhys patted Ianto's shoulder and went to join Gwen as she chatted with relatives.

As they danced, Jack noticed Ianto looking over at the newlywed couple with a hint of sadness in his eyes. At almost a whisper, he spoke, "Marriage; only two people that truly love each other can make each other so miserable."

Jack replied, "You know, I was married once."

Ianto perked up. "Yeah?"

"Well, actually I've been married several times, but only seriously once. After that ended and she moved on, I swore I would never do it again. That was until I met you." Ianto's pulse quickened at Jack's words, "Ianto, would you marry me?"

"No."

Jack's face fell as Ianto continued, "I don't want you to marry me because you're afraid I'll leave you or you're jealous or you think it's what I want. I will only accept that kind of commitment from you when you give me a real reason."

Jack thought for a moment before he leaned in and softly spoke in Ianto's ear, "Marry me because I make you miserable."

Ianto smiled and caught Jack in a loving kiss. As they continued to dance, Ianto looked over Jack's shoulder and nodded at Rhys who, in turn, leaned over and demanded 50 quid from Banana Boat.


End file.
